MiJePC02
is the second episode of ''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!''. This episode focuses on Hazawa Midori transforming into Cure Peridot for the first time. Synopsis Summary The episode begins with Haruko explaining what happened in the previous episode, which then leads to what is happening currently where Haruko can be seen walking into school grounds and a young, dark-green haired girl can be seen timidly following afterwards, humming to herself quietly. As this happens, the shy girl's voice sheepishly introduces herself as Hazawa Midori before the opening song plays. After the opening song plays, Ember can be seen outside of the Dark Castle, remembering Cure Garnet and the words that the mysterious man and woman told her at the end of the previous episode. After this, Ember makes a portal and enters it, heading to Nijigoboshi. As this happens, Midori and Haruko can be seen in music class and the teacher asks Midori to play the sheet music given to her at the beginning of the lesson on the piano. The green-haired girl hesitates before timidly nodding and bashfully walks to the front, sitting at and playing the notes very well, which causes everyone in the class to stare at Midori which causes her to become mousy and she stops playing and quickly walks back to her seat, just before Haruko begins to clap followed by the whole class which causes Midori to begin blushing with both embarrassment and joy. The class then ends and as Midori leaves, quietly singing, an auburn-haired girl known as Akano Akiko catches the timid girl quietly singing and begins to playfully tease her. As this happens and without realising that Akiko was being playful, Midori begins to tear up and runs outside. Noticing this, Akiko also runs outside to apologise to Midori and as she looks for Midori, Ember can be seen watching from atop a building before jumping down in front of Akiko which startles her (Akiko) but she continues to look for Midori, ignoring Ember. This then causes Ember to grunt and she shoots a flame of dark fire at Akiko, causing her to transform into a Kurakesshō. Midori, who is hiding behind a tree, sees this and timidly comes out just before Haruko rushes in, her Crystal Pin in hand with Morgan following after the dark-rose haired. Haruko, with Midori watching, then transforms and begins to attack the monster. The sheepish girl, watching in awe, then begins to wish to help Garnet and her chest begins to glow, causing Midori to fall to the floor in fear which then leads to the eyecatch. Just after the eyecatch ends, Midori's chest continues to glow, catching both the attention of Garnet and Ember's eyes. A Crystal Pin then falls out of the light coming from Midori's chest in which Midori then picks up, causing "Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover!" to flow through her head and she stands up with serious eyes, before iterating the words that passed through her mind before. This then leads to the timid girl to go through a transformation sequence in the gemstone of harmonising nature, Cure Peridot! After this, Ember grunts and commands the monster to attack the newly transformed Pretty Cure. After opening her eyes, Peridot looks at her new appearance before seeing the monster heading her way which causes the now no longer timid seeming girl to punch the Kurakesshō away. As this happens, the green coloured Pretty Cure realises that she is very different to her usual self, and then Ember scrunches her face up in anger and just before commanding the monster to attack, Peridot kicks the monster thrice and Garnet performs her attack, Garnet Blossom, on the monster however, it doesn't purify the monster and Garnet ends up getting kicked away by an angry Ember. Peridot then tries to use her attack on the monster and performs Peridot Naturaleza, purifying the monster. Ember then grunts and shouts that she will be back, disappearing afterwards while the two Pretty Cure detransform and Haruko runs up to Midori energetically, saying that she's happy that the timid natured girl is a Cure however, Midori gets distracted by worrying about the unconscious Akiko and runs over to her just before Akiko wakes up and apologises for earlier with Midori timidly forgiving the tomboyish girl, shyly smiling. The ending song then plays as well as the preview for the next episode. Major Events * Hazawa Midori transforms into Cure Peridot for the first time. * Cure Peridot performs Peridot Naturaleza for the first time. * Akano Akiko makes her first appearance but gets transformed into a Kurakesshō. Characters Pretty Cure * Kumozora Haruko / Cure Garnet * Hazawa Midori / Cure Peridot Cristalino * Morgan Antagonists * Ember * Kurakesshō Supporting * Akano Akiko Trivia * Melodic Nature, Cure Peridot's first character song, is played as an insert song in this episode and can be heard when Midori quietly sings when coming out of class. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! episodes